Slave in Hell
by SquishynProud
Summary: What would happen if Voldy found Harry before the knight bus did....Dark with Slash!P.s. Sorry if the chapters are too short..add on to the story if you like...permantly uncompleted..
1. Chapter 1

'Freaking Muggles.' muttered Harry as he dragged his trunk on the concrete pavement. How the hell he was going to get anywhere he didn't care. He considered just sitting on the ground and waiting for the Ministry of Magic to find him but decided against it. After all, he was a blood descendent of Godric Gryffindor. He stopped about half a kilometer away, panting like a dog due to his trunk. 'Perhaps I should just cast a feather light charm on it before I die of exhaustion.' thought Harry, pulling out his wand. Suddenly, he felt his scar burn. Harry dropped to his knees and rubbed his scar, it usually hurt only when Voldemort was near….But that was impossible, he could not be here, not in a place full of the people he detested. '_Why can't I?_' said a voice in his head. The pain in his scar doubled and Harry's eyes were watering. The last thing he saw before blacking out completely was a pair of pure red eyes.

Conscience: Uh huh, great story, whoo...

Me : I know this story is crap, I'm jus at a block of what to write. Prehaps the next chappie will be better...


	2. In Hell's mansion

'Where the hell am I?' muttered The Boy Who Lived as he stood up, rubbing his scar furiously as the events of the past night flooded back to him. 'Having fun, Potter?' hissed a voice as Harry spun around, his hand reaching in pocket to pull out a non-existent wand. 'Smart Potter, real smart,' said Snape, rolling his eyes, 'Like we didn't check your pockets while you slept.' 'Where am I, you greasy-nosed bastard! 'Hissed Harry in confusion, He was not exactly happy to be in the same room with his most hated professor. 'Watch your mouth Potter, the Dark Lord won't like to hear curses around his mansion.' Said Snape angrily. 'Like I give a damn what that mother fucker asshole thinks.' Retorted Harry extremely pissed at the news. Suddenly, he felt as though there were a million invisible knives stabbing him. He doubled over in pain as his ex potions master towered over him, grinning as he watched Harry suffering.

'Serverusss, I thought my instructions were to leave the boy untouched?' hissed Voldemort as he stepped out of the shadows. Snape lifted the curse and dropped to his knees. 'My Lord….' whispered the potions master as he kissed the hems of Voldie's robes. 'What is up with all the freaking Deatheaters doing that?' thought Harry as he watched Snape grovel. 'I will deal with you later, Severus. I have a guest to attend to.' 'Yes Master.' Replied Snape as he bowed and ran out. 'Are all your followers THAT disgusting and wimpy?' said Harry as he brushed dust off his robes. 'Amazingly, yes,' said Voldemort. 'But I'm sure as a blood descendent of Godric Gryffindor, you shall not.' Harry glared at him 'I'm not going to be some kind of sicker that simpers around your shadow and calls you Lord.' Voldemort looked slightly amused 'Of course not, my little serpent. You will be my pet which will follow me around and call me Master.'


	3. Captured

Harry scoffed, 'I'll be yours when hell freezes over, bastard.' Voldemort frowned, his pet was rather big-mouthed, and he would have to fix that… 'Very well Potter, but you will be mine sooner or later.' Shrugged Voldemort, levitating Harry. 'HEY! LET ME DOWN!' yelled Harry from above. He did not expect to be let free, after all, this WAS the perfect chance to kill his arch-enemy that he had waited fourteen years for. Indeed, the Dark lord only blinked and continued dragging Harry through the mansion's various hallways.

'Have fun Potter, I'll be waiting.' Said Voldemort evilly as he closed the heavy oak door. Harry blinked. He was in some sort of grayish room, a torture chamber perhaps...He expected a DE to pop out and start crucioing him or something but they never came. He sat in a corner of the room, hugging his knees. Why was it so cold in here? Didn't Voldemort have heaters or something? He leaned his head against the wall and was surprised to feel nothing against it. It was as though the room was enchanted to feeling like nothing. Harry frowned was this one of Voldemort's insane tricks? He walked around the room, trailing his hands over the walls and even oak door, all of them seemed to be made of air…'Shit!' he shouted as he started banging on the oak door. The sound was muffled, as though it was happening miles away...


	4. Master

Author's note: I don't usually leave notes but I suppose I have to apologise for making the chapters too short. I'll try to make them longer and thanks to all the reviewers for reviewing!

The head master stood before the black lake, staring at the water with remorse. He should have banned Harry from leaving the Dursleys' home that summer two months ago. The future of the wizarding world was bleak without Harry Potter, the supposed savior. Dumbledore sighed and started pacing the perimeter of Hogwarts. Sirius was currently locked up in one the dungeons under the school. He could not risk Sirius running off to go looking for Harry, endangering himself in the process… The headmaster sighed again, walking towards Hogs made in need of some oak mead to drown his sorrows in.

Tears trickled down Harry's face as he looked out of the window. How long had he been trapped in this hell hole? Two, three months? He stared at the starless night sky, wondering what Dumbledore was doing to save him from the evilest wizard ever. A pale hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, spinning him around to face two blood red eyes. He knew he should have been grateful to their owner for releasing him from the white room, where he had nearly gone mad, but having to be pet to Lord Voldemort was over the top, yet he had agreed. Why or how he did was really a blur. Perhaps he was just over grateful, he could not remember. But Voldemort did, and he took great pleasure in reminding him. Harry felt Voldemort's long, thin fingers wiping away his tears, stroking his cheeks gently. 'Pet, who do you belong to?' hissed Voldemort, his lips brushing Harry's earlobe. Harry shuddered, his voice was cold and could cause grown men to piss in their pants. 'I said pet, who do you belong to?' repeated Voldemort, sticking the tip into Harry's back. 'To you.' Whispered Harry, bowing his head in embarrassment. Voldemort lifted Harry's chin with the tip of his wand. 'And what are you supposed to call me?' asked Voldemort with a hint of amusement. Oh how he loved doing that, making his pet's face flush and his pupils contract. 'Master.' Replied Harry, his voice now reduced to a whisper only Voldemort could hear. The Dark Lord chuckled and stroked Harry's hair. 'Good boy, remember your place tomorrow.' Harry nodded obediently, hoping that Dumbledore would rescue him soon.


	5. Punished

Making sure Voldemort was asleep; Harry turned the knob on the bedroom door. 'Cool, it's unlocked!' thought Harry as he ran into the hallway. One would have thought that the world's evilest wizard couldn't remember to lock his bedroom door at night..BAM oops, this was bad. Harry turned around, expecting to see every DE in the mansion pointing their wands at him. However, the hallway was empty except for the rustling sound of leaves outside the manor. Harry let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, so this wasn't going to be so hard after all. He turned around and promptly slammed into the wall. 'Ow...' he muttered as he rubbed his head. Okay, so there was going to be a little hard navigating through Riddle Manor with his myopic eyesight and lack of glasses. He managed to stumble through a few hallways before eventually crashing into what seemed to be a lamppost. 'God, which idiot puts an unlighted lamppost in the middle of the hallway?' said Harry, trying to glare through the darkness at the supposed lamppost. 'The same idiot that is going to be your punisher, Potter.' replied the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy. 'Attempting to break into the Dark Lord's mansion? Tut tut Potter, you should know better than that.' 'Shut up Malfoy, you're no better. Kissing up Voldemort ass all the time.' 'Considering the fact that you are now lying on the floor unarmed and at my mercy, you'd think you learn to keep that mouth of yours shut.' fumed Lucius, stunning Harry with a flick of his wand.

'You have done well Lucius, capturing Harry Potter is not easy.' said Voldemort from his throne the next morning. 'Thank you my lord, it was not easy indeed, for he put up quite a struggle.' replied Lucius, before going on to brag about how he had defeated Harry in a 'big' fight that miraculously didn't wake up anyone up. Voldemort sighed, his right hand man loved bragging. But in return for capturing Harry perhaps he would let Lucius boast. He could just poke around Harry's mind later. After five minutes, Voldemort, who was getting restless, cut him off. 'Thank you Lucius for that ...interesting description, now leave the boy and go.' 'As you wish my Lord.' replied Lucius, bowing quickly and running off.

'Kiss up,' muttered Harry angrily.' Half the stuff he said was lies.' 'I know my pet, although the part about finding you in the hallway at 1a.m. IN THE MORNING was quite believable...' 'Err...I was out for a glass of water?' lied Harry, although it was evident from his frown that Voldemort did not believe a word Harry was saying. 'Crucio.' muttered the Dark Lord, holding the curse to the point where Harry started choking on his own blood, with some of it on the floor surrounding him. 'Remember my pet, I know Occlumency.' hissed Voldemort. He would have to punish him later, maybe by a week in the white room...Harry, still lying on the floor, read Voldemort's expression and gasped. The Dark lord crouched down so he was eye-level with Harry. 'Tell me, my little puppy, what should I do with you?' He stared at Harry, who wisely averted his gaze. Voldemort tried to look impatient, which he pulled off with ease. He sensed his pet's hesitation and yet fears of his Master. 'Punish me, Master.' replied Harry, in a fearful whisper. 'Why should I punish you, pet?' questioned Voldemort. Harry looked up pleadingly into his Master's blood red eyes, he knew what Voldemort wanted to hear, yet he could not bring himself to say it, in fear of the punishments it might bring. **-Say it, pissing him off will only double the torture he's planning.-** hissed the voice in Harry's head. 'I...Iv..I've been a bad boy.' stuttered Harry, turning his head to hide the tears of shame running freely down his face. Voldemort smirked; this was going to be fun...


	6. Tortured

Voldemort grinned like a two year old kid who just found a most amusing toy. But still, his pet had done something wrong and had to be punished. But how should he go about doing it? The white room could tame Harry quickly, but that would mean Voldemort couldn't have him until he cracked. And he didn't exactly have much patience…

* * *

Harry looked up at Voldemort, his vision blurry due to the lack of glasses and the tears streaming down his cheeks. What was Voldemort going to do to him? He whimpered at the memories of the white room, where he was deprived of all his senses. He looked at Voldemort fearfully, he was going to piss in his pants soon if He didn't start his torture soon.

* * *

Voldemort summoned an intricate whip with an evil glint in his eye. Sure the whip would leave scars, but he could just heal them. He wasn't Head boy in Hogwarts for nothing. With a flick of his wand, Harry found himself suspended from the ceiling by invisible ropes,naked. Voldemort snapped the leather whip and Harry flinched, much to the pleasure of the older wizard. Voldemort ran the tip of the whip down Harry's bare back, causing Harry to whimper and a few more tears to roll down his pale skin. 'I want you to beg for it.' whispered the older wizard, stroking Harry's skin with his whip. He looked at Voldemort pleadingly, meaning he wanted out from his sick game. 'Now now, my pet. You've been a bad pet, you deserve this, don't you?' said Voldemort in a deadly voice.

* * *

Harry flinched again as Voldemort cracked his whip dangerously close to his ear, nodding while his tears flowed fast and free. The Dark Lord looked expectantly at Harry. 'Punish me, Master..' said Harry quietly. Voldemort ran one of his spindly fingers over Harry's bare chest, feeling his pet's body shiver with ill anticipation. He felt Harry's face flush as his finger reached his cock, protesting silently at this invasion of privacy. Voldemort grinned as he removed his wand, running it over Harry's cock slowly. 'No...' whispered Harry, screaming as he felt the whip splitting the skin on his back, causing his blood to drip onto the floor. Voldemort removed his wand and healed the gash on his pet's back, leaving a red welt just to remind him. Harry choked back a sob as he looked at Voldemort, thanking him in his head. Voldemort released Harry, who dropped onto the floor limply. Producing a black collar from nowhere, he snapped it onto Harry's neck. 'If you ever try to sneak away again, that collar will alert me.' said Voldemort, making it tighten it's hold on Harry's neck. The younger wizard nodded, blushing at his lack of clothes. Voldemort threw him a set of black robes, not unlike his own, much to the surprise of Harry. 'From now on, you are mine. So I shall decide what you wear, if I even let you wear anything at all.' explained Voldemort, hinting that he could damn well make Harry go around naked if he wished. 'Now go back to my quarters and wait.' .Nodding, Harry bowed quickly and ran off. 


	7. Sirius & Dumbles

'OI! LEMME OUT!!' yelled a very angry Sirius from the underground Hogwarts dungeons. Dumbledore sighed 'Sirius, you have to understand...' 'UNDERSTAND?! UNLIKE YOU, I ACTUALLY **WANT** TO SAVE HARRY!' The headmaster sighed and rubbed his temples, 'Look, Sirius, I cannot have you risking your life to save someone who the entire wizarding world believes to be dead.'

* * *

The black-haired prisoner looked at him with stone cold eyes.' That very same someone just HAPPENS to be my godson!' retorted Sirius, his temper rising. 'WHICH IS CURRENTLY AT THE MERCY OF LORD VOLDEMORT? WITHOUT ANY PROTECTION!' Sirius yelled, trying to strangle the old wizard in front of him, What he had ever saw in that man he couldn't remember. Dumbledore, desperate to redeem himself, replied, 'Sirius, Harry KNEW he was not allowed to leave his relatives house, the magic Lilly used on the night she died was the only thing that protected him.'

* * *

Sirius snarled, his canine senses kicking in, 'You mean the same relatives that kept him in a cupboard and worked him like a house-elf?' The headmaster found himself speechless, something which had not happened for the past 20 years. 'Hogwarts was his only real home, but he feared it still.' continued Sirius. 'I wouldn't blame him, after all, who likes meeting the wizarding world's evilest person EVERY YEAR?!' Dumbledore, realizing that the conversation was not going in his favor, bid Sirius farewell and shut the cell door behind him. Inside, a tear rolled down Sirius's cheek. 'Forgive me, James.'

* * *

Voldemort ran his fingers slowly through Harry's raven black hair, 'Stupid Deatheaters.' he could hear Harry thinking. His pet was pissed at the fact that the DE meeting had taken three hours, two more than it was supposed to. 'Now, now. You should know better than to curse your seniors Pet.' whispered Voldemort. 'Sorry Master.' said Harry, looking up at Voldemort from his lap. Voldemort trailed his finger down to Harry's slowly hardening member, pulling it out gently. Harry moaned and buried his head into Voldemort's chest.

* * *

The Dark Lord smiled, Harry was more obedient now, that deserved a reward. He stroked the boy's cock lovingly, making Harry groan. His pet was going to climax soon, but doing so was impossible due to the cock ring Voldemort had slipped onto him. Harry looked up at him, 'You know what you have to do.' said Voldemort seductively. He still enjoyed seeing Harry's face flush red. 'Master, please.' groaned Harry, desperately needing relief. 'Good boy, come.' said the older wizard, removing the tight ring from Harry's member and slipping his hand underneath. Harry cummed into his Master's hand obediently, licking it up at the first command. 

Sorry for tweaking it a bit, I sorta deleted the old version accidentally...


	8. Ron& Hermione

Author's note: Erm, hi...Yea, I'm sorry I didn't update for awhile cause my fanfiction account couldn't process the documents I loaded...Anyway, thanks to Werewolf777, HentaiZaru, Madd Girl, YinYangWhiteTiger and KCameh for reviewing ( I don't like to make really long author's notes so I named those who reviewed more than once.)

* * *

The night was cold, very cold. Harry was facing the circular window that gazed over Voldemort's piece of land. It seemed like a picture from a fairytale book under the light of the full moon. Subconsciously, Harry was slightly worried about Remus, with Snape here serving Voldemort there was really no one capable of making a wolf's bane potion for Remus.But that was not really Harry's concern, he was thinking of far more depressing things. He was thinking about Ron and Hermione. Were they well? Did they miss him?

* * *

'So that's why you haven't been sleeping for the past few nights.' Harry heard someone whisper into his ear. Long fingers caressed his cheeks, leaving light red welts trailing down his face. Voldemort didn't like Ron or Hermione; he deemed them 'unworthy to learn Magic'. 'I hate to see you lose sleep over those two.' said the Dark Lord, his voice lowered to a deadly whisper. Harry shook at the fire in his master's eyes; it never bode well for him. 'But, ' continued Voldemort, making Harry jump violently,'since you have been such a good puppy...a reward is in order.' With a loud creak, the heavy doors of them bed room clicked open and revealed a rather tall boy and girl. Ignoring the layers of dried blood and mud on them, Harry ran up to them and hugged them tightly, making their lips curve into long forgotten smiles. 


	9. Hogwarts

In turn the wizard grinned and telekinetically sent his memories to Harry. He looked on, amused at his pet's expression, he loved to watch his pet's green eyes widen in shock, and his mouth drop open. 'Did he...Hogwarts...Is it really...?' whispered Harry, his voice trembling. Hermione burst into tears and Ron looked sadly into Harry's green eyes. 'Gone' he said, tears rolling down his freckled cheeks, dripping off his chin and washing away a drop of blood. Harry, although devastated at the news, felt a surge of anger run through him. How could he?! Hogwarts was all he had...and now it was gone, not even worthy to be called rubble...'HOW COULD YOU?!' he screamed at Voldemort, momentarily forgetting the pain Voldemort once caused him. 'Hogwarts was all I had left...and you took it away from me...'

Voldemort frowned; he was going to have to punish Harry for shouting at him. And to think he was going to let those to morons live... He strode to his pet's side and ran his long fingers through Harry's hair, feeling his body shake as he sobbed at the destruction of his home. 'I thought you wanted to meet your friends, Pet?' leered Voldemort. 'Well, now's your chance.' Harry turned his face away, he knew what was going to happen to his friends, and he should have expected it from the darkest wizard of all time. Voldemort grabbed a fistful of his pet's black hair after reading his thoughts. 'This is what happens when you disobey me, pet.' he hissed, pulling Harry's hair so he faced his friends.


	10. Let the games begin

He aimed his wand at Ron, muttering one of his own created spells. Immediately, tiny cuts appeared on Ron's limbs, slowly drawing blood and causing him to scream in pain. Had his scream been a few octaves higher, Voldemort would not have been able to distinguish it from a little girl's. Harry knew how it felt and only that bit of information kept him from running to Ron and endangering themselves. He knew Voldemort would never kill his friends, for they were the very things that kept him from killing himself. Without lifting the curse, the older wizard flung Ron to a corner and aimed his wand at Hermione, repeating the excruciating process on the mudblood girl. He watched with a hint of amusement at the duo's incessant screaming, but he was really more focused on Harry. His pet seemed on the verge of snapping.

* * *

Beads of sweat were forming on his brow as Harry fought to control the overwhelming urge to run to his friends' side. It was another one of Voldemort's sick games, like the time he placed Harry under that mind control spell, unlike 'Impero' it made like he seem like a little puppy in Voldemort's lap...Ron was choking on his blood, most of it already on the floor, Hermione was shaking too. The full effect of the curse hadn't taken place on her yet. If the spell was left on too long, the victim would..gulp...die. Faced with that terrifying reminder and by the look of things, Voldemort wasn't going to let go of the spell, Harry finally snapped. Tears streaming down his cheeks, he ran to his friends' side and hugged their now unconscious bodies. Cuts were still appearing on their bodies, covering them in a mass of cuts and blood.

* * *

Voldemort grinned; he knew his pet could not resist the temptation. Lifting the spell, he strode over to the sobbing Harry; he ran his stick-like fingers through the mass of black locks. 'I thought you wished to see your friends?' he asked, a hint of sarcastic humor lacing his voice. 'N..not l...like this.' stuttered Harry, realizing that he just lost the game. Losing meant Voldemort won. And Voldemort winning meant punishment for him. The Dark Lord read his thoughts, chuckling evilly as he processed the information. 'Kneel' he ordered, relishing in his control over The-Boy-Who-Lived, a supposed 'threat' to his life. He should have audience, perhaps those two pieces of filth would do.. A lazy flick of his yew wand would ensure that they were bound and healed. 'Let the games begin.' he thought, a smile flittering over his face.


	11. Like That?

'Harry,' whispered Ron weakly. he awoke only to find him and Hermione bound tightly to the stone cold walls of the dungeons, facing a pale faced Harry Potter...He was alive? Ron felt a wave of happiness rush over him, it wasn't true, and Harry wasn't dead! But where was he all those months? Had he been here? Who..? Ron blinked, was Harry kneeling to...no...Not You-Know-Who. Impossible. He reminded himself that Voldemort would not have been able to capture Harry Potter, the very symbol of light...

* * *

Yet he could. Harry was shaking, fear coursing through his veins. Voldemort enjoyed using mental torture on him, scaring him before he meted out his punishment. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry caught a glimpse of his friends. They were awake, their eyes wide open. They were probably expecting him to be fighting Voldemort, not kneeling at his feet. After all, they regarded him as the symbol of light, the entire wizarding world did...He felt a few stray tears fall down his cheek, and he turned his face away so Voldemort wouldn't see. His punishments were always more painful if Voldemort saw him crying.

* * *

Voldemort placed a finger underneath Harry's chin, lifting it so their eyes met. His puppy looked so innocent when he cried; it made Voldemort want to hurt him more. To see those green eyes break, he loved the sight. He placed his wand on Harry's head, tracing an intricate pattern with its tip. White-hot pain ran in his blood, some of it gathering in his mouth. Every time he spat it out more would come, soon the floor at Voldemort's feet was speckled with drops of red, mixing well into the dull grey of the dungeon. Harry was screaming mentally, the pain too much for him to bear. It tore through him like a knife, cutting him bit by bit so his soul was exposed. Voldemort lifted the spell, and Harry fell into a prone position at his feet, his head in between Voldemort feet. 'Did you like that pet?' asked Voldemort, laughing at Harry fearful response. 'N..no..Master..,..no.. more...please.' the older wizard knew how much those words had cost him, so his puppy want to keep up his image. Gryffindors were strange that way. He banished the shell shocked Ron and Hermione to another cell, leaving just him and Harry.

* * *

Harry looked up at him, 'Thank you, Master.' Voldemort looked at him, his eyes glinting happily. 'I expect you to repay me for that.' Harry nodded, he knew this was coming; everything had a price to pay for. Voldemort undid his pants, exposing a usually very private part of his body. it was always like this, he expected Harry to pleasure him, it was his way of exacting revenge while appeasing his sick fantasies. Harry gathered Voldemort's cock into his mouth and sucked it slowly, gagging at its salty taste. Voldemort smirked; he loved the feeling of his puppy's tongue trying to please him. He grabbed a handful of Harry's hair and bucked his hips, thrusting his cock deeper down his puppy's mouth, filling it with his white cum. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to spit it out. _'Swallow it.'_ hissed Voldemort in parseltongue. Harry did so with great agony, how did lower himself to this level? When Voldemort finally pulled out of his mouth, Harry collapsed at his feet. Voldemort had drained him both mentally and physically. He watched as his master buckled up his pants, bending down and caressing his cheek. '_Did you enjoy that, my little puppy?'_ He hissed, making Harry whimper quietly. _'N..No Master...'_ 'Good puppy.' 


	12. Blast Lucius

'Ouch.' moaned Harry as he tried to lift his arm. It had been reduced to a bleeding mass of flesh, slowly rotting away. Normally if Voldemort were here, He would have blasted Lucius Malfoy within an inch of his pathetic life. But he wasn't here, no, he was at some kind of meeting with the Minister. Harry couldn't think too much about it, his head hurt so much he could barely stand. He licked his lips nervously and looked around the room. It was pitch black and the small window was covered with so much dust it was virtually impossible for any light to pass through. He hated it when Lucius left him there and told him to 'expect a surprise' when he got back. The doorknob turned suddenly and Harry leapt back, momentarily blinded by the bright light. He backed up against the rough stone walls of his cell, scraping the skin on his back painfully. 'I'm sorry ...Mr. Malfoy ...no more...'. The dark figure walked towards him with a quickened pace. Harry's hands immediately flew up to protect his head from the blows Mr. Malfoy usually gave him with his cane. He felt a pair of strong arms lift him up and carrying him out of the cell. He tried to protest, putting up a weak fight with his remaining energy. His head was hurting badly and he was slipping in and out of consciousness...

* * *

Voldemort paced around the room angrily, knocking over the piles of books lying around on the floor. Why was he feeling so restless all of a sudden? He had been like that ever since he left Riddle Manor. He paused and massaged his temples. Normally, he would be pouring over his books to find the reason of his bouts of restlessness, but now he just couldn't be bothered. He looked into the mirror and glared at his reflection. For some reason, he felt like packing his bags and running home immediately. The meeting was over anyway, but he wanted to stay to do some research on muggles living in that area. That was one of his conditions when he asked Fudge to sign the contract stating that he was the new minister of magic. He scoffed, that jelly-legged coward nearly wet himself at the meeting. Voldemort knew that Fudge only wanted to save his skin and get the hell out of there as fast as possible. He had nothing to offer the wizarding world, nothing but Harry and since Voldemort had him...He smiled. He tried to see what his pet was doing, probably reading again. He pushed through the various thoughts in his head and was surprised to find out that he couldn't get in. Harry did not have the power to block Voldemort and even if he did, he wouldn't. So that meant...he stopped his pacing immediately and begun flinging his things randomly into his trunk. His blood was boiling too, angry at the fact that Lucius had let his puppy get into harm. Shrinking his things and withdrawing his wand, he disappeared with a loud crack.


	13. Saving Harry

He reappeared in Riddle Manor's huge throne room, nostrils flaring and his ever observant eyes souring the room for a DE to vent his anger on. Sadly, the DEs had chosen that moment to go for a coffee break and for Bellatrix and Lucius, that meant more playtime with Harry. Lucius smiled cunningly, the way any evil Malfoy would. As the more dominant one, he usually attacked Harry first, starting off with a few pain-inducing spells and leaving the rest to Bellatrix. He never knew what spell she would use next so it was indeed entertaining to watch. The duo stopped in front of a rank smelling dungeon door, a harsh scream of rust emitting when they unlocked it. Lucius smiled slightly, it was not often that an adult Malfoy smiled, so the sight must have been enjoyable. But this time it was Bella's turn to play and Lucius simply conjured a chair, sat down, and waited for the show.

* * *

It was a normal routine to the two DEs, taunting Harry before attacking him. 'Aw, is widdle waby Potter scared?' teased Bellatrix in her mock-baby voice. Harry lifted his head and gave her a look of deepest loathing; he hated her so much that if he had his wand, a single blast of his Crucio would have been fatal. He couldn't talk back though, nor could he hurt her. It was one of Voldemort's rules, and his punishment would have made this seem like heaven. Lucius knew that and made full use of it, demanding full use of Harry's self-control by leaving him unbound. Bellatrix grinned, oh how she loved doing that, seeing Sirius's grandson glaring at her yet powerless to respond. 'Now, now Potter,' laughed Lucius, clearly enjoying the fun. 'Is that any way to treat your betters?' Now it was his turn to bear Harry's look of loathing. Harry stood up slowly, hating every moment, why did they do this to him?! Like torturing him wasn't enough. He bent his back in a disgusted bow and spat out a choked 'No, Ma'am.'

* * *

Bellatrix raised her wand and Harry felt his neck being bound by a tight fitting iron manacle. Lucius was busy and had no time to continue playing. 'Come on Bella, we can continue later.' he muttered, vanishing his chair and turning the doorknob. Bellatrix looked slightly pissed although she didn't protest. Harry smirked behind her back, he was lucky, for now...

* * *

Meanwhile, Voldemort was still looking for a De to blast so he could vent this anger. He was searching the South wing of the Manor, Completely unaware of the fact that the DEs were hosting a 'Voldie's gone' party in the North Wing. After blasting three holes and causing a considerably big amount of damage to the South Wing of his Manor, Voldemort turned and descended down a flight of stairs leading to the Dungeons, leaving the mess for those house elves with obsessive cleaning disorder to clear. The steps creaked as he walked down into the dark, cold dungeons. He glided smoothly across the pathways, looking for a muggle to blast. It wasn't a very good idea though, considering the fact that most of the weaklings could only stand about three seconds of Crucios. He sighed and proceeded on. The dungeon was made in such a way that the most important and strongest prisoners were at the very back. The cells there were reinforced with concrete and were virtually indestructible. He peeped through a tiny hole in every cell, examining its contents before striding off.

* * *

He stopped at one particular cell, its prisoner was screaming...wait, it stopped. He peeped through the flap and grimaced. The thing inside looked like a naked house-elf, its neck was bloody from the prolonged stay in the manacle and it was sobbing. He pushed open the door which creaked loudly and immediately, the thing's hands flew up to its head. He could hear a voice whimpering pleas for mercy from Lucius. He knew that voice it was the voice of...Harry! He strode to his pet's side and undid his manacles, scooping him up by his armpits. God, he was so thin that Voldemort could count his ribs. Cradling his pet in his arms, he vanished.

Author's note: Okay, just to clear some stuff up, it was Voldemort who saved Harry and this was just what happened before that. Thanks for reviewing people and hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	14. Sex

'WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE GOT AWAY?!YOU BLOODY SHITS WERE SUPPOSED TO LOOK AFTER HIM!!'. Dumbledore's snow white hair was in frenzy, and his face was a dark shade of Magenta. Sirius had finally escaped the dungeons and the ever-honest house elves had broken the news to the currently insane headmaster. Dumbledore removed his battered wand and directed a blast of green energy straight at the confused house elf, who fortunately, managed to dodge it in time. The headmaster glared at the trembling house elf and sent it off, apparating away to the outside of the Ministry of Magic the second he was sure it was gone. Removing a lemon sherbet from his pocket, he sucked on it carefully while deciding his next move. Simply alerting the MM was not good enough; he needed something more powerful than that to capture Sirius Black. Something like...a werewolf.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Riddle Manor, a certain Dark Lord was busy blasting bursts of raw energy at Lucius Malfoy who was acting like a frightened house elf himself. It was fruitless trying to explain to Voldemort about him mistreating the pale skinned boy clinging onto the Dark Lord's robe. Voldemort felt Harry's grip tighten and his blood boiled. 'Get out of my sight.' he spat at Lucius, who was more than happy to escape. Killing off Potter's buddies was Bella's idea in the first place, he just suggested doing it in front of Potter to scare him...

* * *

Voldemort turned to face his terrified puppy, lifting his bowed head so that his red eyes met frightened emerald. '_Hussh my little puppy, it's okay.'_ His words seemed to calm Harry down slightly, and he released his grip on Voldemort's robes. He glared at the spot where the DE had vanished from not long ago, and the things in the room started to swirl around him. His eyes flared and the items picked up speed, with some bursting into flames.

* * *

The older wizard looked on, impressed by the amount of raw energy his puppy gave out. He was interested to see what would happen if Harry continued, but he rather liked the room the way it was, undestroyed. Leaning down, he kissed Harry roughly, slamming him against a marble pillar. Immediately, the flaming items dropped and the things clattered onto the ground. Voldemort nearly laughed at his pet's shock, with Harry backing into the pillar abruptly. He undid his pet's robe slowly, and with each movement Harry's breathing quickened. His knuckles were white and his breathing came in short, quick gasps. Voldemort undid the last button and Harry's robes fell in a soft pile on the ground, leaving Harry completely defenseless. Voldemort smiled and ran his finger down his puppy's chest; circling his navel lazily and making him shudder. _'Ma...master...n...no...'_ pleaded Harry, backing into the pillar. He could feel Voldemort's hard erection pressing against his cock. Harry looked up at his master whose eyes were clouded with lust. His own were filled with tears, with some of them streaming down his face.

* * *

Voldemort looked down at his naked puppy with an evil smirk on his face. He lowered his hand and stroked Harry's cock slowly, making it hard and extracting painful moans from it's owner. _'Ma...master...Please...don't..._' begged Harry half-heartily. His mind felt dirty, yet his body craved his master's touch. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, dripping off his chin. Voldemort proceeded to lick them off, capturing Harry in a forceful kiss before squeezing his cock tightly. His pet moaned and it turned him on. He prodded his puppy's teeth with his tongue, demanding entry. He got what he wanted hesitantly, and he took full use of it, making Harry groan and beg for more. 


End file.
